


Naruto Uzumaki!?

by RandomestFangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFangirl/pseuds/RandomestFangirl
Summary: My own Naruto character, Maya. This is my first fic... so no hate! <3Brought from my Wattpad.
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Info.

Name: Maya (no last name)

  
Age: 10

Hair: Black stopping halfway down her back w. red bangs

Skin: Fair

Eyes: Purple glow-in-the-dark (On the night of a new moon her eyes turn red glow-in-the-dark and she loses control of herself.)

Outfit: Plain red shirt and black shorts. _NO SHOES._

Personality: You tell me...

"Special Abilities": Animal Speech and Weaving Skills

Village/Clan: Unknown  
  
  
  


_**Author's note: The first few chapters will be memories. Also, can I get someone to draw a pic of her looking surprised? I'd really appreciate it. I want to make THAT the cover.** _


	2. Earliest Memories

_My name is Maya and I can talk to animals. I don't know where I'm from originally, what clan I belong in, or even my last name. My parents never told me. Though, maybe, they just never got the chance._

I am two years old. It is night, the moon is full, and the air is filled with a sense of urgency and fear. The only sounds I hear are the rustling of the leaves, panting of my parents, and jabbered warnings startled animals make.My mother holds me in a gentle embrace as she and my father spirits me away through the darkened forest toward the unknown. A few weeks later we stop. My father builds a shelter and my mother looks after me, makes sure I'm happy. And, for a while, I am.

** _*TIME SKIP*_ **

It is my third birthday. The day dawns brightly. I finally work up enough courage to ask why no one lives near us, I had learnt from the animals that lived close by that I was strange and I thought I had scared any potential neighbors away. They are quick to sooth my fears saying that others had scared us enough to make us move, not because of me, and to go play with the dolls that I had weaved the day before. I am content and lower my guard... and that makes what happens next my fault. I'm not on the lookout like I usually am, so I don't notice the snake until it's too late. It is able to strike them both before I killed it, they die shortly after, shuddering in my tiny arms. To put some room between me and my dead parents, I move to a clearing just out of sight from the hut.

_For three days and nights I don't move._

_I don't eat or sleep._

On the fourth night a pair of wolves I haven't seen before find me half-starved and freezing in the same spot I had fallen when I had entered the clearing. They debate whither or not to eat me. I shudder stuttering, "P-please d-don't," weakly. They tilt their beautiful heads in surprised contemplation.

A large female with a thick snow white coat and ice-blue eyes speaks first, "She's not like the others, there is something about her..." her voice is soft and soothing "She comes with us. I want to observe her."

"Why should we help her, Winter Storm? Let's just leave her," A mean looking male with dark grey fur growls, "She'll just die anyway."

"That's not your desesion to make, Cave Shadow. I out-rank you," Winter Storm barks, "We'll take her to the Alpha. He will decide."

"Fine," Cave Shadow grinds out. Turning to me he growls, "Stand and walk or crawl. I don't care. I won't slow down for you." He lopes off, leaving me alone with Winter Storm.

Before either of us can say anything, my sleepdepiveation catches up with me and I fall asleep.

  
When I come to, I find myself in a dark, damp cave. _How did I get here?_ I hear a howl outside and shiver. A small wolf with black fur and silver eyes pads in gracefully. He is beautiful. His voice is gentle, yet carries such a deep athority that no wolf would dream of disobeying, as he speaks. "You are awake, good. My name is Night Sky. I am Alpha of this pack... My mate, and Beta, Winter Storm tells me that she would like to study you. She says you can understand us. Is this true?"

My mind is reeling. _It wasn't a dream... my parents are dead... I am an orphan. Wait! That wolf with white fur is the Alpha's mate?!_ As I think all this, I nod my head slowly. "Really? That _is_ interesting," Night Sky practically purrs, "I will grant her request. Welcome to the Pack."


	3. Running With Wolves

For the first month I learn the ways of pack life. They think of me as a pup and treat me acordingly. I find out that Night Sky's fur is black with tiny silver spots.

I learn that Cave Shadow is from a different pack and that he has been a pain from the moment he joined, that even though Winter Storm hasn't had a litter of pups yet, Night Sky won't take a new mate, and that wolves aren't as mean as everyone thinks they are. I even learn how to hunt like a wolf!

Then one day good news, Winter Storm is going to have pups! They say I'm the reason, that the stars smile upon their choice to raise me. Their say that I will be the pups' sister, and tell me to take good care of my siblings.

When the pups arrive we have a kind of celebration with joy filled howls, playful hunts, and a naming ceremony. They almost have a "runt-killing" ceremony but I stop that before it starts by yelling that I will care for him. He is just so small and helpless. 

They tell me he needs milk to survive, so I go around finding animals that have milk to spare, filling a woven flask with the milk, and giving the milk to the runt. I name him Shade because he's dark grey with dark green eyes.

**_ *TIME SKIP* _ **

The Renaming Ceremony is tonight and I have to help Shade get ready. I brush through his fur with my fingers and make sure he doesn't eat anything.

When it's his turn I can't help but feel proud of my brother/friend/charge. He looks proud too. They name him Shade Walker. 

The next day the newly named members of the Pack are told to guard the camp while everyone else goes on a hunt. I decide to stay behind as well, which just proves I have terrible judgment.

Ten minutes later two strangers waltz in like they own the whole forest. One has blueish grey skin and sharp teeth. The other has black hair and onyx eyes. They both looked strong.

They see the wolves and keep walking, then they see me. The blue skinned one asks, "Itachi, do you see what I see?" The onyx eyed one responds, "A small girl surrounded by a pack of young wolves, Kisame?" Kisame asks, "What should we do?" The wolves growl, "Go away humans." "We take her with us. If the wolves get in our way... kill them," Itachi states blandly. I gasp and start to run away.

Itachi and Kisame chase me. My pack howling with rage follow. "No! Don't put yourselves in danger for me," I shout in Wolf. Kisame gets confused, "Huh?" "She can speak Wolf," Itachi tells him. Still running I say, "That's right! I can talk to animals. So what!?"

They overtake and grab me. I kick and punch trying to free my self. Shade Walker slams into Kisame, sending them both flying. I shout alarmed and Itachi whispers, "Stop struggling or I'll have Kisame kill him. "D-don't hurt him," I whimper stopping my struggles, defeated. Kisame knocks Shade Walker out after tying me up tight and they drag me away.


	4. Arriving At The Akatsuki Base

**Author's Note: Key from now on will be:** _thoughts_ 'mumbling' _singing_

On the first night after being taken from my home, my pack, I try to escape. By talking to a squirrel, I get it to chew through the ropes. I think, _I can just run off while they're sleeping_ , but Itachi catches me before I get very far. He raises his eyebrow saying lowly, "You think we would be stupid enough not to set up a guard?" My lip trembles a little. _HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!_ I realize that I won't be able to escape. Itachi must see the defeat in my eyes because he smirks saying, "As punishment for trying to escape, you won't be getting much sleep. Only three hours a night until we reach our destination. So, go to sleep." I lean against the tree that they had tied me to closing my eyes. The last thing I hear is Itachi whispering, "I am the reason you are alive." 

It's dawn when I wake. Kisame is watching me like he wants to eat me. I whimper. "Heh. You try to escape or something," he asks smirking at me. I look away blushing. "Ha! You're lucky it wasn't _me_ who caught you pulling a stunt like that... You wouldn't be alive right now," he says the last part thoughtfully.

_***TIME SKIP*** _

_Ugh! We've been walking for so long I feel like my feet are gonna fall off!_ It's already been a week since they captured me and I only get three hours of sleep a night... _I'm so tired... at_ _least they don't tie me up any more_ 'and Shade Walker and the rest are safe.' I sigh. "What'd you just say, Brat," the annoying one, Kisame, shouts in my ear. I jump surprised, "What'd you do that for!?" "You said something, Brat, and I wanna know what it was," Kisame growls. "Shut up, Kisame. We're almost there," Itachi states in his usual bored tone, "Kid, I'm going to blindfold you. So, stand still." I do as I'm told and let him blindfold me. _I can't see a thing!_ I start then shudder when hands grab me trowing me over a shoulder. 

I was most likely being held by Itachi, Kisame would've grunted saying that I'm heavy. We start to move and I feel another lifting sensation. _Did we just jump into the trees!? Are we going to jump from tree to tree now? Wish we would've done that from the start._ After three minutes of this we stop and jump down. The ground starts to shake and I can't help but squeak out an "EEK!" The person holding me grunts. _Itachi, I knew it._ "Haha! Did you hear that!? She squeaked," Kisame shouts. _Damn you, Kisame!_ "Shut up," Itachi growls. _Whoa! Why's he in such a_ 'bad mood,' I don't realize I mumble the last part _._ "What'd you say brat, speak up," Kisame grinds out. I manage a choked out a, "H-huh!?" Itachi mumbles, 'Forget it, we,re here. Close the door.' The ground shakes again, but I hold back my squeak of fear this time. _HA! Fuck you, Kisame!_

I'm put down and the blindfold is taken off. "If you don't want to die, don't leave my side," Itachi whispers in my ear. I nod looking around. There's no evidence of a door anywhere. _Wha!?_ Itachi prods me making me stumble forward a little. "This way," is all he says before he starts walking. I scurry to catch up. _I don't wanna die!_ After a few turns, I'm completely lost.

_***TIME SKIP: A FEW MINUTES***_

  
We stop in front of a plain looking door. Itachi knocks on the door (A/N: three times soft, three times hard, pause, twice hard) and we hear a quiet, "Come in." Kisame opens the door instantly shouting, "Just so you know, This wasn't my idea!" _Ouch! My ears! Damn shark._ Itachi pushes me into the room where I see Kisame glaring at me. I try not to go too close to him, but Itachi steers me till I'm standing between him and the one who looks ready to kill me. I whimper. "Kneel," Itachi orders me, I obey.


	5. Welcome To The "Dawn"

**Key:** _thoughts_ 'mumbling' _singing_   


  
"Who's she," a man with orange hair and piercings asks bluntly, "And why is she here?" I feel scared and nervous. _I wish I had some string or something..._ "Her name is Maya. She was living with a pack of wolves, and I believe that she may be useful to our cause," Itachi answers respectfully, "Leader-sama." _L-leader!?_ 'I think I'm gonna puke...' Itachi hears me and jumps out the way right before I puke right there on the floor. Leader raises an eyebrow at me, "And how could a little girl who can't even hold her food down be useful, Itachi?" I'm trembling in fear and feel hopelessness sink into my soul. "She has a strange kekkei genkai that enables her to speak with animals," Itachi states. 

"And...," Leader motions Itachi to keep going. "We could use that to spy on our enemies," Itachi finishes, stoically. At that Leader looks thoughtful and I feel a ray of hope. "She's not trained," Leader says finally, "Are you willing to do it, Itachi?" Itachi nods. _Train me?_ "You agree not to run," Leader asks me, "If you do we will find and kill you." I can only nod, shaking in fear. "Then welcome to the Akatsuki! Konan will give you your cloak," Leader smiles. A woman with purple hair steps forward, "Come with me."

I get up and follow her through the maze-like halls to another room. She measures me and hands me a cloak humming to her self as she works. _I know that song... Mom used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep..._ I start to sing the words unconsciously, 

_Silver light_   


  


_She turned her face up to the starlit sky_   


  


_And on this night began to wonder why_   


  


_She knew that soon the day would come_   


  


_Born to be_   


  


_An heir of beauty and serenit_ _y_   


  


_Into this world she entered quietly_   


  


_To her surprise she was the one_   


  


_Destiny was close behind her_   


  


_Phantom of borrowed life_   


  


_And the sea was a reminder_   


  


_Mirror of given light_   


  


_Then one day_   


  


_The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_   


  


_Traversed a winding road and came her way_   


  


_She found the love she hoped she would_   


  


_But she knew_   


  


_That she had promises to stay true to_   


  


_The dormant daughter of the silver moon_   


  


_Then all at once she understood_   


  


_Destiny was close behind her_   


  


_Phantom of borrowed life_   


  


_And the sea was a reminder_   


  


_Mirror of given light_   


  


_From the sky_   


  


_She watched the life_   


  


_She'd known she would leave behind_   


  


_Said goodbye_   


  


_And gave her people_   


  


_Life through her sacrifice_   


  
Tears began to run down my cheeks halfway through the song because of all the memories that were flooding my mind. "You have a pretty voice, Maya," Konan says gently smiling sadly. Her voice breaks me out of my memories. "M-my mom sang that song to me... I've never really sung before," I whisper, wiping my eyes. She hugs me saying, "We've all lost someone or something here... So you'll fit right in." "Can I ask you something," I continue after she nods, "Can I have some thread? Weaving helps me think." "Sure," she gives me a pouch full of tread. "Thanks. Doesn't Akatsuki mean Dawn," I ask a second question. "Yes it does," she answers.

'That's pretty...' I mumble as I put on my new cloak.


	7. Training Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Complete... May finish later.

**Key:** _thoughts_ 'mumbling' _singing_

  
I walk around aimlessly and the next thing I know, I run into someone. "Oof," I end up on the ground. "What the Hell!? What's a brat doing here? Hey think Leader'll let me sacrifice her," a man with silver, shoulder length hair and magenta eyes yells, glaring at me and then smirking gleefully.

"She has a cloak, Hidan," a gravelly voice answers, "She might be a new recruit... Though I don't see why she would be... She's shaking like a leaf." "He'll mi-mind alright... I was just-just brought in by... By Itachi," I try to get control over myself and stop shaking, "Leader said he has to... To train me."

"Why would Leader decide that Bitch," Hidan frowns. "I don't... Really know... Um... I can feel you're both st-strong," I feel like I did a good job on not stuttering until the end there, "This is th-the most human... Contact... I-'ve had since my parents died," I furrow my brow asking myself, _Why am I telling them? It's not like they'll care,_ in my mind.


End file.
